Hein ?
by bayas
Summary: Etes vous prêt à relever le défi ? Un seul chapitre.


Note : Un an que je voulais écrire cette fic. Il est temps. Vous verrez, je suis gravement atteinte. Il n'y a qu'un chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

Note pour Rieval : j'ai écris cette fic en pensant à toi.

Note pour Alhénorr : la suite de ma fic « Haute trahison » est en cours d'écriture.

Disclamer : Mes DVD sont à moi, mes fics sont à moi, mais les personnages et la série appartiennent aux créateurs de la série.

Pourquoi pas d'Atlantis ce soir ? Je suis en manque !

**

* * *

**

Etes

vous

prêt

à

relever

le

défi ?

**5**

**4**

**3 **

**2 **

**1 **

**Go ! **

Rode naît et taie dent leu jeu me peur, précise et ment sou là con seule. Ile ré par est là comme hand deux pi lotte âge quart Car sonne ah vêt mode y fit et lait y ni bite heure y n'ère ciel. Ile vous les simple m'en a loup redire leu vé sot l'heure deux là tant pète.

- _Sale thé des cosses éh,_ rat la Rot de n'est. _Nom sole ment ile joues lé soeur sciées veau doux, vois la main te nan qui sot tôt pro clame pile haute ex périme hanté an vais seau en sien. Ile ah con plaît te ment dés règle et lait comment deux._

- _Ont dit raies queue voue est te an colle aire Rode née._

- _A Chez part deux. Veux nez mais dés an ah lue ment leu jeu me peur. Gens nez a ces deux ré par et lait boule êtes dés un con pétant qu'au me lé mille y terre où laits mes deux seins méga lots._

_- Doux ceux ment Rode nez. Noeud meuh cris tique et pas n'y mais haut me ._

_- Jeu noeud par lé pas deux voue._

_- Ces là ver y thé ?_

_- Nom, geai meuh bi un fer deux là lait che,_ sa muse ah Rot de née.

_- Lait scie an tif y queue noeud sons pas an raie se te poing deux vu âne rit. Toux lait sciant t'y fit que deux sept six thés._

Rode naît ale est ré pli que eh qu'en uh noeud se cou se ceux fi sans tir. Jeune paire dit les qui libre est ton bas sûre leu sole.

_- Macque est ! Cave et voue an corps fée ?_

_- Ceux nez pas mou ah Majeure._ Ile ale huma ça rat dit haut. _Y çi Macque ait. Ces thé cou ah set on deux ?_

_- Ces deux là faux te ah Cave à nos, _hure là Zèle haine cas. _Ceux crête un ah vous lut ale humer hein a pareille an siens._

_- Qu'elle son lait dés gars ?_

_- N'où saut me en ferme eh dent leu là beau, eh dé j'en comme anse ah hêtre mal à deux._

_- Hoquet, jard y veux._

Chez par deux laide à ah ceux re leu vé, l'ère mot coeur.

_- Noeud dit te riz hein Majeure ! Pas hein maux. Mais meuh pas hein jeu voue laver dis._

**oOo**

_- Zèle haine cas, jeu suie deux vents là peur te. Houx an est te voue ?_

_- Vague nerf et meurt. Ces là pas nique y çi._

Rode naît en tendait lé j'en hurle eh der hier là port te.

_- Majeure, et dés mou à. Ave que vautre j'ai noeud A.T.A. voue poux vé sur ment des verrous y eh cet peur te._

Jeune fer ma lait y eux eh ceux con centra.

_- Nom jeu ni harry voeux pas._

Rot de née sous pire ah bruit à ment est sa vent ça ver lait comme hand deux là port te pou re des montées leu dix positifs.

Chez par de ta pas sûre ça rat dit haut.

_- Ces hoquets Zèle haine cas._

Est là port te sous vrit.

_- Sur prises ! _hurle aires lait scie anti fit queues. Iles rire tousse an voit y en là t'es te deux Macque quai.

_- M'est ... ?_ balle but scia Rot de nez.

_- Poix sont da vrile,_ cri ah Chez par deux.

_- A ah, trait ah muse an,_ rat là Rode naît.

Final ment ile riz haut si.

**oOo**

_- Comme ment avé voue fée poux re craie et hu nom deux ?_

_- Ces Cave à nos, ile ver y fiez leu gène et rat tord Caen hu nom deux aile est que trop magne et tic ses pro page et. Aile nez taie pas pré vue haut des parts._

_- Aile a peu hêtre en dommage et quelle queue à pareille._

_- Noeud voue hein qui êtez pas Rode naît. Ont a toux ver y fiez. Toux font que si haut ne nord mâle ment._

_- Franche ment, geai uh peu re. Ces thé mare an, m'est image innée qu'hein joue re ont ceux re trouve deux vents hein vraies vie russe ? Paire sonne noue croit rat._

Ces taies quel queues joue re a vent là des couvert te dû vie russe dès couverts dent lait sales inonde et d'Atlante hisse.

**FIN. Un petit aspirine ?**

**Si vous êtes arrivées jusqu'au bout, laissez moi une review (même si c'est juste pour dire « moi ») car je voudrais savoir qui a réussi à lire entièrement cette fic.**

**Ouf ! Au départ, la fic devait s'appeler "Vie Russe". Rien de mieux qu'un premier avril pour l'écrire non ? Je te dédie cette fic Alhénorr, tu m'as poussée à l'écrire pour te remonter le moral. **


End file.
